La vida de casados
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Carly mato a Gibby pero...¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Algo le escondia Gibby?..Lose mal summary
1. Wedding

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia que la seguire si hay reviews 3 **

-Yo no lo quise matar,el me obligo-Decia una castaña llorando silenciosamente

-¿Cómo que el la obligo Señora Gibson?-Pregunto una peli-roja seriamente-

-El me maltrataba-Dijo la castaña dejando de llorar con una expresion seca en el rostro

-Porque no me platica mejor su version-Dijo la peli-roja mirandola

-De acuerdo-Dijo la castaña recordando aquellos dias con su esposo "Gibby"

Flashback

Carly Shay estaba muy feliz ya que ese dia se iba a unir en matrimonio con su prometido Gibby Gibson

-Carlotta Shay aceptas por esposo a Cornelious Gibson para amarlo,respetarlo,y estar con el hasta el final de sus dias-Dijo el padre

-Acepto-Dijo la castaña de 19 años muy feliz

-Y tu Cornelious Gibson aceptas por esposa a Carlotta Shay para amarla,respetarla,y estar con ella hasta el final de sus dias-Dijo el padre mirando a Gibby

-Gibbeehh-Dijo Feliz el gordito

Todos en la iglesia estaban aplaudiendo otros llorando pero los mas importantes ahí para Gibby y Carly eran Spencer,Steven Shay,Sam y Freddie

-Y como esta su bebe-Dijo Gibby llevando las manos al vientre de Sam

-Muy bien Gibby-Dijo Sam mirando a su amigo gordito

-Y para cuando se animan ustedes-Pregunto el antiguo productor tecnico de Icarly

-Ohh no eso no,les permiti casarse,mas no tener pequeños Carly´s y Gibby´s-Dijo Spencer divertido

-Hayy por favor Spencer ya se casaron asi que esperalo en cualquier momento porque te aseguro que..-Sam no habia terminado su frase porque Spencer salio corriendo

-Blah,Blah,Blah,no quiero saber de su vida sexual-DijoSpencer tapandose los oidos-

-Spencer-Dijo incomoda Carly

-Ok no hablare de eso-Dijo Spencer

-Bueno yo voy al baño-Dijo Sam

-Apoco las mujeres van al baño-Pregunto Spencer confundido

-No Spencer,hacemos por los pies-Dijo Sam sarcastica

¡No juegues con la orina señorita!-Dijo Spencer indignado

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sam confundida

-¿Te acompaño amor?-Dijo Freddie picaramente

-No,degenerado-Dijo Sam sonrojada y indignada

-No tienes ni idea-Dijo Freddie divertido

-Bueno,ahora vuelvo-Dijo Sam llendose

-Bueno y que planean en su vida de casados-Pregunto el castaño

-Pues todavia no sabemos-Dijo Carly pensativa

-Tal vez vallamos a Japon-Dijo Gibby-

-¿Japon?..Pero si tu ya fuiste Carly-Pregunto Freddie confundido

-Shhhh-Dijo Carly callandolo

-Pero..si me dijiste que nunca habias ido-Dijo el gordito confundido

-Bueno es que queria ir de nuevo-Dijo Carly confesandose

-Mmm..pero que tal si vamos a Paris,la ciudad del amor-Dijo Gibby picaramente

-Y de las campras-Dijo Carly emocionada

Fin Flashback

-La verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado esto-Dijo una rubia confundida y llorando-Si,es cierto que discutian,pero las peleas eran menores,nunca llegaban a los golpes-

Mmm..pero si usted dice eso entonces porque la señorita Shay dice que el la golpeaba-Dijo la señorita peli-roja

-No sabria decirle el porque Carly mato a Gibby-Dijo Sam llorando

**Hasta aquí! Casi toda la historia tendra Flashback para la explicacion! Bueno,reviews para que la continue! **


	2. Ariana version

**Hola,aquí vuelvo con esta historia loca de mi cabeza! Espero les guste…..**

-Yo..no sabria que decirle-Dijo un castaño llorando-El era mi amigo,mi hermano..y ahora esta muerto-Dijo el a la peli-roja

-Dejeme ver mmm..Fredward Benson?-Dijo la señorita preguntandole

-Si,soy yo-Dijo el castaño sollozando

-De acuerdo,y esta casado con ¿Samantha Puckett?-Dijo la peli-roja una vez mas

-Si,asi es-Dijo Freddie

-Mmmm..y según dice su expediente,su esposa esta embarazada de nuevo-Dijo la peli-roja llamada "Ariana"

-Aja,¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-Dijo Freddie confundido

-Es la rutina señor Benson,tranquilo-Dijo Ariana tranquilizando a Freddie

-De acuerdo,dejeme ver, como se trataban en su primer mes de casados la señorita Shay y el señor Gibson-Dijo Ariana

-Peleaban pero no era gran cosa para Sam y para mi-Dijo Freddie mas tranquilo

-Como que peleas tenian-Dijo Ariana

_Flashback_

_-¡CORNELIOUS GIBSON!-Decia una castaña muy enojada_

_-¡QUE QUIERES,ESTOY DESCANSANDO!-Dijo Gibson fastidiado por las criticas de Shay_

_-Dejaste de nuevo la ropa sucia debajo de la cama-Decia mas tranquila la castaña_

_¿Y?,No me importa-Dijo Gibby prendiendo el televisor_

_-Pero cariño,si vamos a vivir juntos tenemos que apoyarnos-Dijo Carly acariciando la mejilla de Gibby_

_-Dejame en paz Shay-Dijo el castaño quitando bruscamente la mano de la castaña_

_-Pero Gibby…-Dijo Carly triste_

_-¡QUE TE CALLES!-Dijo Gibby aventando a Carly al suelo_

_-Gibby…nunca me vas a perdonar lo que hice-Decia la castaña llorando_

_-NUNCA,me oiste,NUNCA-Decia Gibson saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta_

_Tocan el timbre de la familia Gibson Shay_

_-Hola Carla-Dijo una rubia embarazada_

_-Hola Carly-Dijo un castaño entrando_

_-Hola chicos-Decia Carly esforzandose por no llorar_

_-¿Qué te sucede amiga?-Dijo Sam preocupada_

_-Nada,solo me pelie con Gibby-Dijo Carly mas tranquila_

_-¿De nuevo?-Dijo Freddie preocupado_

_-Si,pero eso ya no importa-Dijo la castaña tranquila_

_-Ok,Carls nunca vallas a sufrir por un hombre,nun..-Sam no termino su frase ya que empezo con un dolor fuerte de estomago_

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-Dijo Freddie preocupado_

_¡YA VA A NACER LA BEBE!-Dijo la rubia_

_Fin flashback_

-Nunca supimos por que empezaron a pelear-Dijo el castaño

-Entiendo,puede irse-Dijo Ariana

-De acuerdo-Dijo Freddie llendose

-¿Qué sucedió Ariana?,¿Hay buena informacion?-Dijo un castaño llamado Louis entrando a la oficina

-No,nada,esto me tiene frustrada Louis,según esto,nadie sabia porque peleaban,y todos lo apreciaban,la unica que puede decir que paso es la señorita Shay-Dijo Ariana frustrada

-Pues,investiga mas a la señorita Shay-Dijo Louis muy obvio

-No es tan facil,ella no quiere decir nada,esta muy afectada-Dijo Ariana

-Mmmm..asi que caso dificil ¿eh?-Dijo un rubio llamado Niall

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Niall,dificil,pero no imposible-Dijo Ariana parandose enfrente de el

-Ya lo veremos-Dijo Niall llendose de la oficina

-¿Cómo es que tu y el eran pareja y ahora se odian?-Dijo confundido Louis

-Todo paso un dia,estaba investigando un caso interesante-Dijo Ariana relatando

_Flashback_

_-Hola amor ¿Cómo estas? ¿Caso dificil?-Dijo Niall entrando a la oficina de su novia_

_-Pues si,aun no tengo pistas-Dijo Ariana besando a su novio_

_-Mmm,te acuerdas del gordito de Icarly,mi amigo en la otra oficina que trabajaba-Dijo Niall_

_-Si,claro al que le encantaba el jabon liquido-Dijo Ariana pensativa_

_-Si no me vas a hacer caso mejor me voy-Decia enojado el rubio_

_-No te comportes como un bebe-Decia Ariana enojada_

_-Sabes que,asi ya no podemos continuar-Dijo Niall sin pensarlo 2 veces_

_-Pues no,es obvio que te dan celos que me ascendieran de puesto a mi y no a ti-Dijo Ariana enojada_

_-Yo me largo-Grito Niall_

_-Pues que esperas-Decia viendo con odio a Niall_

_Fin flashback_

-Mmm..Ariana-Dijo Louis pensativo

-¿Si?-Decia Ariana confundida por la cara de Louis

-¿Qué te iba a decir Niall sobre el señor Gibson?-Dijo Louis esperando a que la peli-roja reaccionara

-¿De que?-Dijo la peli-roja mas confundida que antes

-Louis reacciona te estoy hablando de otra cosa-Dijo Ariana obviamente mirando a Louis

-Ariana ¿no me entiendes?-Dijo Louis estresado

-La verdad…no-Dijo Ariana confundida

-¡Niall te iba a decir los problemas que tenia Gibby!-Dijo gritando Louis

-OH POR DIOS-Grito muy fuerte Ariana…

**Hasta aquí,y no lo olviden me animan con sus reviews y tambien me inspiran….Tratare de continuarla pronto…Reviews por favor! **


	3. The help of Spencer

**Ok la continue rapidisisimo por los HERMOSOS reviews…..icarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider (el loco que hizo que lloraramos todos los seddie´s al final de Icarly)..Sin mas que decir aquí esta…..**

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?-Decia Ariana dando vueltas por su oficina

-Tranquila Ariana-Dijo Louis con miedo

-No puedes decirle a una chica que se calme,solo nos altera mucho mas,¿me ves mas alterada?,todo es tu culpa por decirme que me calme-Decia la peli-roja golpeando a Louis

-Auch,y es por eso no tengo novia-Dijo Louis adolorido

-¡Enfocate Louis!-Dijo Ariana estresada

-¡De acuedo!-Dijo un poco adolorido Louis

-Bien,ahora tendre que sacarle todo lo que sabe a Niall-Dijo Ariana convencida

-¿Cómo le vas a hacer?-Dijo Louis

-Pues con mis encantos-Dijo la peli-roja con obviedad

-Si claro,cuando no golpeas a la gente-Dijo Louis todavia un poco adolorido

-Pff,puedo controlar eso-Dijo Ariana

-Si claro,como en la universidad-Dijo Louis recordando

_Flashback_

_-¡DIJE POR ULTIMA VEZ! ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO DE NUEVO?-Dijo Ariana gritandole a un chico llamado Logan_

_-¡Si! Ariana yo TE AMO-Dijo el chico con mucho miedo_

_-¡DI QUE ME AMAS ANTE TODAS LAS LAGARTONAS!-Dijo Ariana enojada_

_-Ariana…¿Qué sucede aquí?-Dijo un castaño llegando hacia la escena_

_-¡Por favor llamale a mi mami!-Dijo el chico peli-negro con mucho miedo_

_-Mmm ¿Qué hiciste Ariana?-Dijo el castaño volteando a ver a su mejor amiga_

_-¡PUES QUE ESTE TONTO TERMINO CONMIGO! ¡CONMIGO!-Dijo Ariana gritando_

_-Es que ella esta demente-Dijo Logan con miedo_

_-Tranquila Ariana,mejor vamonos-Dijo Louis "tratando" de calmarla_

_-¡NO!-Dijo Ariana dandole una patada en sus "partes nobles" a Louis_

_-Auhhh,eso me dolio,eso me hirio-Dijo Louis tirandose al suelo_

_Fin Flashback_

-Para mi favor,el habia terminado conmigo-Dijo Ariana seria

-Si claro y.. ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para controlar tus instintos salvajes?-Dijo con obviedad Louis

-Mmm..ya lo controlo mejor-Dijo Ariana

-Mmm de acuerdo,siguiente movimiento-Dijo Louis

-Disculpe por interrumpir señorita Ariana pero..¿Hago pasar al señor Spencer?-Dijo la secretaria de Ariana

-Si,gracias Bridgit-Dijo Ariana amablemente-Y tu..largate-Dijo mirando a Louis agresivamente

-De mejores lugares me han corrido-Dijo Louis indignado

-¿De un Bazar?-Dijo Ariana burlandose

-Tal vez-Dijo Louis llendose de la oficina

-Buenas tardes señor Shay-Dijo Ariana a Spencer

-Buenos dias ¿?-Dijo Spencer amablemente

-Mi nombre es Ariana,pero por favor tome asiento-Dijo la peli-roja

-Gracias señorita Ariana-Dijo Spencer setandose

-¿Conocia al señor Gibson?-Dijo Ariana comenzando su interrogatorio

-Si,el era un hermano para mi,igual que Sam y Freddie-Dijo Spencer

-¿Peleaban mucho?-Dijo Ariana

-Mmm..pues una vez pelearon frente a su pequeña Miranda-Dijo Spencer suspirando

-A ver cuenteme-Dijo Ariana escuchandolo

_Flashback_

_-Josh deten esta cosa-Dijo Drake saltando encima de donde estaba el sushi_

_-No puedo va muy rapido-Dijo Josh estresado…._

_Fin flashback_

-Jaja-Dijo Spencer riendose de su relato

-Señor Shay-Dijo Ariana mirandolo

-¿Si?-Dijo Spencer parando de reir

-Ese es un episodio de Drake y Josh-Dijo Ariana con obviedad

-Ohh,ya decia yo que en ese relato no estaba Miranda-Dijo Spencer pensativo

-Enfoquese Spencer-Dijo Ariana estresada

-Ahh ya me acorde-Dijo Spencer

-Digame-Dijo Ariana harta de el castaño

-Esta bien-Dijo Spencer como niño regañado

_Flashback_

_-Asi que,que celular quieres Miri-Dijo un castaña a su pequeña hija_

_-Mmm,no lo se mami-Dijo Miranda pensativa_

_-Hola familia,ya escogieron el celular de Miri-Dijo Spencer llegando_

_-No, ¿tu que opinas amor?-Le dijo Carly a Gibby cariñosamente_

_-No me interesa,yo solo lo voy a pagar-Dijo el castaño en tono seco_

_-Pero Gibby..-Dijo Carly_

_-¡QUE SOLO VOY A PAGAR!-Dijo Gibby harto_

_-Papi,ne le grites a mi mami-Dijo Miranda llorando y abrazando a Carly_

_-Si Gibby tranquilo-Dijo tratando de calmarlo Spencer_

_-¡NO!-Dijo Gibby_

_En ese momento Spencer derribo a gibby y Carly dijo_

_-Spencer eres mi Heroe…._

_Pausa Flashback_

-¿Enserio derribo al señor Gibson?-Dijo Ariana conteniendo las risas

-No-Dijo en voz baja Spencer

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajjajaj a-Ariana empezo a reirse como loca de Spencer

-Bueno,continuo-Dijo Spencer indignado

_Fin Pausa Flashback_

_-Si Gibby tranquilo-Dijo Spencer tratando de calmarlo _

_-¡Lo siento Spencer,yo me largo!-Dijo Gibby llendose enojado y dejando en el negocio de Spencer a Carly y a Miranda_

_Fin flashback_

-Mmm ya veo,se puede ir-Dijo Ariana evidentemente corriendo a Spencer

-No le ayudo en algo mas-Le dijo Spencer a Ariana

-No me ayudo en NADA-Dijo Ariana gritando

-Hayyy enojona-Dijo Spencer con tono de niño regañado saliendo de la oficina

-Voy a tardarme en este caso mucho tiempo-Dijo con molestia Ariana

**Aquí esta **** me siento muy feliz escribiendo esta historia de suspenso y pronto comenzare a concentrarme con Carly solamente o con Sam o los demas personajes ademas de Ariana **


	4. Carly version

**Ya segui con mi historia,no podia dejar que Carly no diera su punto de vista de las cosas,pero bueno como quiera esta es la ultima actualizacion…..hasta el otro Lunes ya que mi linda maestra (Sarcasmo obvio) nos dejo un trabajo extra de muchas paginas,de hecho es una obra de teatro,pero no seguire dando tanta platica….Lean….**

* * *

-Entonces muñequita…¿Por qué estas aquí?-Pregunto una castaña que estaba en la misma celda que Carly

-Pues..mate a mi esposo-Dijo Carly nerviosa

-Ahh,ese estupido de seguro se lo merecia ¿no?-Dijo la castaña tranquilamente

-No tanto…¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Carly con miedo

-Mi nombre es Victoria y ella es Ellizabeth-Dijo señalando a una peli-negra que estaba dormida

-¿Qué hicieron?-Dijo Carly nerviosa

-Mate a mi pequeño Henrie,ya que acababa de nacer y yo no queria un chamaco arruinando mi vida-Dijo friamente la castaña

-¿Y ella?-Dijo Carly mas nerviosa que antes

-Puso veneno en la comida de su mama,ya que la mama prefirio al marido antes que a ella-Dijo divertidamente Victoria

-Y…no te arrepientes de haber matado a bebe-Dijo Carly

-No,el solo me estorbaba-Dijo Victoria obviamente

-Ohh-Dijo Carly sorprendida

-¡Carly!-Dijo gritando un castaño

-¿Freddie?-Pregunto Carly entre feliz y confundida

-Si,soy yo-Dijo Freddie

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Carly confundida

-Sam va a tener a nuestro segundo hijito-Dijo Freddie emocionado

-¿HIJO?-Dijo Carly emocionada

-Si,es niño-Dijo Freddie gritando

-¿Y que van a hacerle?,¿Quemarlo?,¿Regalarlo?-Dijo Vicky obviamente

-No-Dijo Freddie confundido

-Ohhh-Dijo la castaña confundida

-Lo vamos a llamar Nathan-Dijo Freddie emocionado-Y le podriamos poner Cornelious si nos dejas-Dijo Freddie

-¿Lo harian?-Dijo Carly emocionada

-Claro-Dijo Freddie feliz

-De acuerdo-Dijo Carly feliz

-Me tengo que ir Sam esta en el hospital-Dijo Freddie corriendo

-¿Mami?-Dijo llegando la peili-negra Miranda llegando a la celda

-Pequeña,que haces aquí-Dijo tratando de no llorar

-¿Por qué mataste a mi papi?-Dijo la pequeña peli-negra inocente

-No fue por mal bebe,quiero que entiendas eso ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Carly soltando unas lagrimas

-Ok mami,pero,si no fue por mal,¿Por qué estas aquí?-Pregunto la pequeña

-Porque los de aquí son malos-Dijo Carly tratando de sonreir

-Ohh-Dijo sonriendo un poco la niña

-Bueno,y ¿Quién te trajo?-Dijo Carly confundida

-Mi tio Spencer-Dijo la pequeña

-¿Y donde esta?-Pregunto Carly emocionada

-Aquí toy-Dijo con voz de niño entrando,Spencer

-No es un ambiente para niños-Dijo Carly enojada con Spencer por traer a Miranda

-Ok,ahorita me voy-Dijo como niño regañado,Spencer

-Hay Por Dios-Dijo Carly estresada

-Miranda porque no le traes al tio Spenc algo de la tienda-Dijo dandole 5 dolares a Miranda

-No me alcanzara con 5 tio Spenc,yo creo que con unos 100-Dijo Miranda inocente

-Bien-Dijo Spencer dandole los 100 dolares

-Vuelvo mañana mami-Dijo Miri llendose corriendo

-Sin rodeos hermanita ¿Por qué mataste a Gibby?-Dijo Spencer confundido

-Bien,te dire….Todo empezo cuando…..

* * *

**Hasta aquí espero los reviews,muchos reviews **** y siganme en twitter Briseomccurdy **** Espero sugerecias….**


	5. ¿The truth?

**Ok,me quite un peso de encima (la obra de teatro) y….como no soy TAN mala la continuare ahora! Ya saben que me animan sus reviews….asi que a leer..bueno ustedes no yo ya que si yo la leyera seria raro XD pero pues ustedes lean porque si no *YA CALLATE* Hay…bien lean **

¿La verdad?

-Entonces hermanita-Dijo Spencer animandola a continuar

-Bien te dire-Dijo Carly haciendo puchero

-Si,ya cuenta muñequita-Dijo Vicky sentada al lado de Ellizabeth en la cama

-¡BIEN!-Dijo Carly

_Flashback_

_-Carlotta Shay limpia la habitacion que es una porqueria-Dijo Gibby_

_-De acuerdo,Gibby..¿Nunca me vas a perdonar lo que hice?-Dijo Carly llorando_

_-Jamas,eres una ****-Dijo Gibby gritandole a Carly_

_Fin flashback_

_**-**_Espera,espera,espera-Dijo Spencer

-¿Qué?-Dijo Carly sin comprender

-Que hiciste tu que Gibby te dijo eso-Dijo Spencer confundido

-Paso en nuestra luna de miel-Dijo Carly suspirando tristemente

_Flashback_

_-¡ME ENCANTA PARIS!,Gracias muñequito-Dijo Carly besando a Gibby_

_-De nada muñequita-Dijo Gibby feliz_

_-¡OYE!,Carly Shay-Dijo un chico enojado pasando por ahí_

_-Hay no-Dijo Carly muy nerviosa_

_-No puedo creerlo eres una ****-Dijo el chico misterioso gritandole a Carly_

_-Oye,oye,oye…No vas a tratar asi a mi esposa-Dijo Gibby un poco enojado_

_-¿Esposa?,Es enserio Carly Shay-Dijo el chico muy enojado_

_-¿Lo conoces muñequita?-Dijo Gibby confundido_

_-Lo siento chicos en verdad lo siento-Dijo Carly soltandose a llorar_

_-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Gibby al chico misterioso_

_-Mi nombre es Griffin-Dijo el peli-negro_

_-¿Tu eres el exnovio de mi muñequita?-Dijo el castaño confundido_

_-Oh si claro exnovio-Dijo Griffin con sarcasmo_

_-¿De que hablas?-Dijo Gibby_

_-Que yo era el novio de Carly claro hasta ahora-Dijo Griffin enojado_

_-¿Qué?-Dijo Gibby decepcionado_

_-Si,asi es Gibby ella salia con los 2 al mismo tiempo y esa bebe que espera es mia,no tuya-Dijo Griffin señalando el vientre de Carly_

_-Dime que no es cierto muñequita-Decia Gibby llorando_

_-Perdonenme enserio-Dijo Carly llorando descontrolablemente_

_-Yo me largo de aquí-Dijo Griffin llendose enojado_

_-¿Acaso no era yo suficiente Carlotta? ¿Necesitabas a 2 chicos? ¿Al menos amabas a alguno de los 2?-Decia Gibby llorando_

_-Lo siento Gibby-Dijo Carly-Entiendo que ya no me quieras ver-Dijo Carly llorando_

_-Seguiremos con nuestro matrimonio-Decia Gibby seguro_

_-¿Qué?-Decia Carly confundida llorando_

_-Yo sere el padre de esa niña y ella necesitara familia asi que aquí me tienes-Dijo Gibby serio_

_-¿Me perdonas?-Dijo Carly queriendolo abrazar_

_-Eso jamas-Dijo Gibby alejandola bruscamente_

_Fin flashback_

-Entonces salias con Griffin y con Gibby-Trataba de analizarlo Spencer

-¿Y que paso con Griffin?-Dijo Ellizabeth

-Pues..murio ese mismo dia….lo mato un camion-Dijo Carly llorando

-Ohhh-Decia Vicky sorprendida

-Y…¿Por qué lo mataste?-Pregunto Liz

-Pues-Trato de decir Carly cuando alguien la interrumpio

-Hola Carly-Decia Freddie muy golpeado

-¿Qué te paso Freddie?-Dijo Carly confundida

-Paso…que ya no llamaremos a mi niño Cornelious-Dijo Freddie adolorido

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Dijo Carly confundida

-Pues-Dijo Freddie empezando a relatar

_Flashback_

_-Oye amor-Decia Freddie sosteniendo la mano de Sam_

_-¿Si?-Decia Sam adolorida_

_-¿Podemos llamar a nuestro hijo Cornelious?-Dijo Freddie acariciando el pelo a Sam_

_-¡ESTAS LOCO!,NO VOY A PONERLE A MI HIJO ESE NOMBRE DE ***** ASI QUE VETE CALLANDO Y LO LLAMAREMOS NATHAN-Dijo Sam muy enojada golpeando a Freddie fuertemente_

_-Señorita esta teniendo a un bebe,por favor tranquilicese-Dijo el Doctor_

_-Ya oiste al doctor..largate-Dijo Sam bruscamente_

_-Pero el nunca dijo..-Trato de decir Freddie_

_-QUE TE LARGUES-Dijo Sam enojada_

_-Bien me voy-Decia Freddie adolorido_

_Fin flashback_

-Huy eso debio haber dolido Freddo-Dijo Spencer "tratando" de hacerle sentir mejor

-Si creeme que si-Dijo Freddie con sarcasmo

-Bien ya callense y Carly ¿Por qué mataste a Gibson?-Dijo Liz callandolos

-Pues era una pelea diferente-Dijo Carly recordandolo

_Flashback_

_-No soy una ****-Dijo Carly ya enojada_

_-Claro que si-Decia Gibby dandole un golpe_

_-¡YA ME CANSE!..._

**Bien hasta aquí eso fue mucho según yo pero me siento EXTREMADAMENTE feliz haber acabado mi obra de teatro…asi que aquí esta adelantada…la continuare con reviews que tambien me hacen EXTREMADAMETE feliz **** y con ellos me siento inspirada**


	6. Finally the truth

**Tengo tiempo asi que continuo la historia que me animaron con los reviews y aquí esta…**

_-YA ME CANSE-Grito Carly agarrando una pistola que su esposo tenia siempre a la mano_

_-Suelta eso Shay-Dijo Gibby advirtiéndole_

_-Ahora..¿Quien tiene miedo?-Dijo Carly nerviosa_

_-Suelta eso-Dijo el gordito acercándose a Carly_

_-NO TE ACERQUES-Grito Carly y en ese momento sin querer Carly le dio un balazo a Gibby_

_-¡Eres una estúpida!-Dijo Gibby_

_-¡Oh Por Dios!-Dijo Carly estatica y nerviosa_

_-¿Qué esperas? Rapido llama a una ambulancia-Dijo el gordito desangrándose_

_-No-Dijo Carly cambiando su expresión a seriedad_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Gibson _

_-Dije ¡NO!-Grito Carly aun seria_

_-Ahh, por lo que mas quieras Shay llama a una ambulancia-Dijo Gibby adolorido_

_-No-Dijo Carly_

_-Ahh-Grito por ultima vez Gibby antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre_

_-Adios Gibby y yo siempre te ame-Dijo Carly dándole un beso a Gibby_

_Fin Flashback_

-Oye eso suena muy sádico-Dijo Vicky con algo de miedo

-Yo creo que esta bien, ya que el la golpeaba-Dijo Ellizabeth

-¡Carly! Tu nunca harias eso-Dijo Spencer decepcionado

-Lo hice por Miranda-Dijo Carly sonriendo amargamente

-¿Por tu hija?-Pregunto Liz confundida

-Si, solo por ella-Dijo Carly

-Te voy a ayudar Carly-Dijo Freddie

-No van a poder, solo prométeme que tu y Sam cuidaran de mi pequeña-Dijo Carly llorando

-Te lo prometo Carly-Dijo Freddie serio

-Bueno, tengo que ir con Sasha-Dijo Spencer

-Claro hermano cuidate-Dijo Carly

-Claro que si-Dijo Spencer saliendo de ahí

-TU MATASTE A MI GIBBY-Grito una castaña enojada

-¿Tu quien eres?-Dijo Carly confundida

-Yo soy Selena y era novia de Gibby-Dijo la chica llorando

-¿Novia?-Dijo Carly triste

-SI, y tu y el solo eran esposos por un *** papel y yo lo amaba-Dijo Selena triste

-Yo también lo amaba-Dijo Carly enojada

-Si como no-Dijo Selena sarcásticamente

-¿Cómo se que tu lo amabas?-Dijo Carly molesta

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Dijo Selena mostrando su vientre de 4 meses

-¿¡QUE?!-Dijo Carly decepcionada

-SI-Dijo Selena

-VETE-Grito Carly a Selena

-Si, ya me voy pero te juro que voy a hacer que te pudras en a cárcel-Dijo Selena con mucho rencor marchandose de ahí

-Wow que drama-Dijo Liz acostándose en su cama

-Jaja si es cierto Liz, muchísimo drama-Dijo Vicky tirándose a su litera

-Ohh yo ya me voy-Dijo Freddie corriendo de ahí

-Sam-Dijo Carly cuando Freddie corrió con mucha urgencia

-Porque no descansas carita de muñeca-Dijo Vicky señalando la parte de arriba de la litera

-De acuerdo-Dijo Carly tratando de sonreir cosa que no logro

Con Ariana

-¡DIJE POR ULTIMA VEZ ***** NIALL, ¿QUE PROBLEMAS TENIA GIBSON?-Decia Ariana enojada jalando al rubio

-Tranquila Ariana-Decia con miedo Niall

-Ariana Michelle ¿Qué haces?-Dijo cansado Louis

-NO ME QUIERE DECIR QUE PROBLEMAS TENIA GIBSON ESE GORDO HORROROSO-Dijo Ariana gritando

-Llamale a mi mami, por favor-Dijo Niall señalando el teléfono

-Bien, solo dile lo que ella quiere saber-Dijo Louis sacando una paletita chupi-pop

-¡De acuerdo! Te dire-Dijo Niall rendido

-Vez que fácil-Dijo Ariana tiernamente soltándolo

**Ok hasta aquí se que fue cortito pero pronto actualizare con reviews ya que me inspiran mushisimo! **


	7. Carly innocent?

**Ok lo sé tenía que actualizar la semana pasada pero surgieron unos pequeños problemas con mi prima que incluyen golpes, jalones de cabello, pisotones y ¿Queso? Bueno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y les traigo nuevo capítulo de La vida de casados. Así que lo prometido es deuda...**

* * *

-Bien empezare con Adán y Eva, era una vez-Relataba Niall

-CALLATE-Ariana perdió la paciencia (N/A: Como si la tuviera)

-Bien Gibson y yo nos llevamos muy bien-Empezó Niall y dijo algo que Ariana le llamo mucho la atención

-¿Llevamos?-Pregunto Ariana confundida

-Eh...Dije llevamos no quise decir llevábamos-Dijo Niall nervioso

-No...Tu dijiste llevamos-Dijo Ariana

-Claro que no-Dijo Horan muy nervioso

-Claro que si-Dijo Tomlinson contradiciéndolo

-Mmm...No-Dijo Niall dudando de su respuesta

-¿Qué sucede Niall?-Pregunto Tomlinson confundido

-Nada-Dijo Niall sudando un poco

-Niall-Amenazo Valentine

-Está bien ya no soporto la tensión-Dijo Niall

-ENTONCES DIME-Grito la peli-roja

-GIBBY NO ESTA MUERTO ¿FELICES?-Grito Niall

-¿¡QUE?!-Grito Ariana enojada

-Mmm...Nada que habría yo de decir-Dijo Horan nervioso

-¿Dónde está Gibson?-Dijo Ariana

-En una casa que tiene en Washington-Dijo Horan escondiéndose de Valentine

-OH DIOS-Dijo la peli-roja

-No me mates por favor-Dijo Niall escondiéndose de Ariana

-Tendré piedad contigo pero con ese gordinflón JAMAS-Dijo Ariana

-Pero ¿Cómo le hizo? Es decir, se lo llevo la morgue-Dijo Tomlinson confundido

-Pues, Carly no tiene buena puntería y jamás le disparo a Gibby, el solo se puso sangre falsa y fingió todo-Dijo Horan

-¿Qué? ¿Encerramos a Carly por nada?-Dijo Valentine muy enojada

-Hola chicos volví de mi viaje a Hawái-Dijo Malik entrando por la puerta

-Ah hola Zain-Dijo Louis con tranquilidad

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Malik cansado

-Se pelean de nuevo-Dijo Louis cansado

-Y ahora porque-Dijo el peli-negro

-Pues de un caso-Dijo Tomlinson

-Saben que, mejor me voy-Dijo Malik saliendo de ahí

-Vas a ir por el entiendes-Dijo Ariana

-Ok-Dijo Niall

* * *

-Entonces tenías un web-show-Dijo Vicky

-Aja-Dijo Carly relatándole su vida a Liz y a Vicky

-Oh, creo que Sam y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-Dijo Liz sonriendo

-Eso creo-Dijo Shay sonriendo

-¿Los extrañas verdad?-Pregunto Vicky

-Mucho-Dijo sinceramente Shay

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar-Dijo Liz

-Si eso espero-Dijo Shay

-Shay Carly-Dijo un policía

-¿Si?-Pregunto la castaña confundida

-La investigadora necesita hablar contigo-Dijo el policía serio

-De acuerdo-Dijo Shay confundida

* * *

-¿Carly Shay?-Pregunto Ariana

-¿Si?-Dijo la castaña entrando

-Por favor toma asiento-Dijo Ariana

-Gracias-Dijo Shay un poco confundida

-Mira, mañana es tu juicio-Afirmo Ariana

-Si-Dijo Carly

-Antes de ese juicio necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Valentine seria (N/A: Que extraño ¿no?)

-Sobre que-Dijo Shay

-Necesito decirte algo importante-Dijo Ariana

-Dígame-Dijo Shay un poco preocupada

-Necesito decirle que...

**Lo sé, me asesinaran ¿no es así? Pero la buena noticia es que ya actualizare más rápido es que mi BUENA excusa es que me quede embobada viendo "The Walking Dead" Esa es mi GRAN excusa pero si dejan reviews tal vez actualice mas rápido! Bueno Chao! **


End file.
